


back to bed

by sadcatsyndrome



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Annoying Boyfriends Named Masumi, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcatsyndrome/pseuds/sadcatsyndrome
Summary: Sakuya needs to get ready for school, but Masumi has other ideas.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	back to bed

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this lil sakumasu idea in my head for awhile lol.. sorry its super short, i wrote it during p.e. LMAO

Sakuya yawns as he shields his eyes from the early morning’s sun, stretching. He looks down to Masumi, still huddled up in their blankets. Sakuya smiles at how peaceful he seems, and places a kiss to his forehead. He then turns to look at the clock. 7:18, it reads, so Sakuya starts to get ready for school. Before he can walk to his closet, though, his arm is grabbed by his boyfriend, who tries to pull him back into the bed. “Mmnnhg.. Sakuya, come baaaackk..” His voice is muddled with sleep, Sakuya can tell. He tries to shake off Masumi’s hand, but his grip is too strong. Sakuya huffs. 

“Masumi. I need to get ready for school. And you do too! Come on, let go.” Masumi does not. Sakuya looks down at him. “Masumi, please....” His boyfriend shakes his head no and frowns. Sakuya notices his eyes are still closed, and is about to peel them open with force, but suddenly is tugged back onto his mattress. “Woah!!” He startles. Masumi buries his face in Sakuya’s chest, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Sakuya sighs and places his chin on top of Masumi’s head, trying to get comfortable.

He guesses he can sleep for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im still getting back into writing so sorry if its bad!!! i hope u enjoyed aha,,


End file.
